1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a junction unit used in a dual station system having two remote control units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to operate equipment to be controlled, a remote control system using a push-pull cable is used. For example, when an engine is remote-controlled from a position on a bridge or in a cabin in a small ship, or when a hydraulic apparatus or the like is remote-controlled from a driver's seat or outside the vehicle in a construction vehicle, a dual station system is used so that the equipment to be controlled can be controlled from both the two remote locations.
A conventional dual station system wherein operation levers of two remote control units are connected in series with each other through a cable is known. In the conventional system, when one operation lever is operated, the operation lever of the other control unit is simultaneously moved through the cable. This reason, a large operating force is required, and a service life of the cable is short.
In order to eliminate the above drawbacks, a switching apparatus disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-29068 (issued by the Japan Patent Office) is proposed. The switching apparatus of this related art is arranged between two remote control units and one equipment to be controlled. A plurality of systems of cables for coupling the switching apparatus and the control units are connected to a latch member having a special shape and arranged in the switching apparatus. The latch member is switched by a manual operation member. When the position of the latch member is selected by the operation member, the equipment can be controlled using the cable of the selected one of the two control units.
However, in the related art described above, the operation member must be switched every time the operation system is switched, resulting in a cumbersome operation. In addition, since this switching apparatus requires the operation member and various members connected to the operation member, its structure is complicated and requires a large number of parts.